<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've always got you by StarLight_Catcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552219">I've always got you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Catcher/pseuds/StarLight_Catcher'>StarLight_Catcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, yeah this one is kinda sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 06:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Catcher/pseuds/StarLight_Catcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The creature of nightmares has captured the Doctor, only to find her oldest friend waiting inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've always got you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>comment anything you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She has stuck on the Tardis, well stuck in a dream. That’s what this creature does, traps you in a nightmare. She’d realized it too late, she was already asleep. Well “asleep”. The Doctor didn’t sleep much nowadays, and she didn’t dream much either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor woke in her room, patchwork walls and objects from all her past lives, a constant reminder of her failings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got out of bed and walked around the room. Strange, nothing had been changed, all the gears from Jaavir still lined her desk, a Rubik cube in pieces by the bed from her bowtie wearing days, a dried rose in a diary sitting by her bedside. The only thing different from her actual room was the lighting, a deep, almost neon blue filled the space, giving the impression of a Gallifreyan sky. It was beautiful, but only ash and dying memories danced in that light now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps disturbed the quiet room, the Doctor whipping around to face the source. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, my dear Doctor.” A familiar voice called to her. Her face cracked with rage. Him. He was the nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of my head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t, this version of me only exists in your mind after all love.” The Doctor gave the Master a once-over. Purple jacket and a lot of plaid. Kinda reminded her of her days with Susan. She almost smiled at the familiarity of it, until she realized who she was dealing with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Doctor, what am I doing in your head?” He mocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a great answer!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Why trick me, again.” She found herself saying, voice hitching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Doctor, it’s the only way you’ll notice me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I liked O, really liked him.” She sniffed. She felt so weak, but it wasn’t like he could hear her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you did, I was this close to just giving up with the plan after our little, chat, in the Tardis.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>--------</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Doctor? How do I look?” O asked after putting on his tuxedo. Not his usual sense of style, but she hadn’t picked a bad one for him. He looked handsome, almost human. He snarled at the thought of being human, just one of the Doctor’s little playthings and went knocking on her door.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come in!” O opened the door to find the Doctor in a strange combo of trousers that were too short and a jacket that was too long. He found the look endearing, however, hell even cute in this form. When he’d seen the new form he almost had to excuse himself in his office cubicle, thankfully he calmed down afterward, but the feelings remained the same. He loved the Doctor, no matter what she looked like, though this had been a proper choice. Blonde hair, almost blue eyes, reminded him of the academy days.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing?” He laughed slightly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen its been a while since I used to wear these ok, I must have forgotten-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you’ll let me?” O smiled at the Doctor, getting a warm if slightly embarrassed smile back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He straightened the bow-tie around her collar, feeling the warmth coming from her. She was a lot smaller than the other forms and if he just placed his hand around her throat and squeezed, he’d end their rivalry forever. Not that he’d do that, well not without consent. He began making the knot, going as slowly as he possibly could, making sure to note every movement in her body, even down to her hearts beat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, I was thinking-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s a dangerous sentence, coming from you.” He joked. The Doctor laughed, reddening slightly. He could feel her words in her throat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I was thinking maybe you’d like a trip in the Tardis? It would be just us! I could take you anywhere!” She looked hopeful, big eyes looking at his, and then looking at his hands. He’d stopped tying for a second. She must like O, he thought to himself. A whole trip with his Doctor, all that time alone. They’d probably have sex too if the Doctor was still her usual self, but that was just a bonus. This whole plan with the Kaasavin didn’t seem worth it now. But he owed too much to the wrong people and destroying humanity still needed to be done. He’d have to reveal himself sooner or later, sooner would probably cause the Doctor to hate him less. She’d still hate him though, come to think of it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He finished tying the knot, “There you are.” She looked good, handsome even.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well? My offer? You don’t have to accept-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course Doctor.” He smiled at her, wondering if she’d ever smile at him again in this form. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Doctor reached up and pushed a stray hair from O’s face, his hands still around her bow-tie, her hand resting on his face. He’d never get another moment like this, not in this form. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She reached up, closing her eyes, and O leaned down, never wanting anything more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You guys read- sorry, I’ll just wait for you upstairs.” One of her stupid apes had interrupted them, the Doctor swiftly letting go of O and hurried out of the room. O thought about his lost chance to be with the Doctor this regeneration.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-------</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t, not after what I’d seen.” The Doctor sat back on her bed, face in her hands as tears fell from her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Master sat beside her and put his arm across her, drawing her in close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cry, love.” He placed a kiss onto her hair, her body heaving with the strain of her crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Koschei.” The Doctor said after a time, the Master’s body going stiff at the mention of his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you.” He laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when have you missed me?” She placed a hand on his face, cupping it, the Master leaning into the touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since I lost you.” The Master looked at the Doctor, brown eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Theta.” He breathed, and the Doctor gently kissed him, pulling his body further into hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Master put his arms around the Doctor, feeling that if he did so, they’d never been separated again. The Doctor pulled the Master on top of her, threading a hand through his hair as he kissed her jaw, earning soft noises in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” The Doctor said. The Master positioned himself over her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to do this tonight.” The Master nodded and resumed his pattern, slowly making his way down to her neck before placing light kisses there, before he came up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t real.” The Doctor said after a time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re both telepathic, it can be as real as we want it to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This can’t last forever, I'll need to sleep eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not tonight you don’t, and the suns almost up anyway.” The Master pointed to the film of burnt orange spilling into the room. The nightmare was almost over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Koschei I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Theta, and don’t worry, we’ll see each other again. He smiled, and the Doctor was pulled back into her patchwork room filled with things from past lives and the constant reminder of all her past failures,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me @Starlight_Mad, tweet at me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>